Light Comes to Dark
by InnocentBlaze686
Summary: The Ebon Hawk crew, from both games, is united by the Force to serve a new, more dangerous purpose: save mankind from the Covenant. In an entirely new galaxy, devoid of Force users, how will they adapt to the new dangers and experiences?
1. Prologue

Redemption…

That's what Revan sought, inadvertently

Revan who defied the Jedi Council, defied his masters, and went to war

Revan who led the Republic and Jedi against the Mandalorians

Revan who went to the Unknown Regions under the pretense of ending the Mandalorian threat

Revan who fell to the Sith Emperor's dark influence, and became Darth Revan

Revan who was betrayed by his apprentice, Malak

Revan who was brought back by the Jedi Council, with no memory, to defeat Malak

Revan who returned tried too return to the Sith Emperor, but was intercepted

Revan who was freed, and imprisoned by the Emperor for his secrets

Revan, who was freed and fought again, yet defeated

Revan who lost his mind and attempted to kill the Emperor once and for all, but failed again

Revan who has been revived for a new purpose, in a new place

Healing…

That's what The Exile, Meetra Surik, sought for her wound

Surik who carried the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars on her shoulders

Surik who cut herself from the Force, and became a Wound to it

Surik who fled from Republic Space

Surik who returned to Republic Space, only to be hunted for who she had been

Surik who touched the Force again

Surik who protected Dantooine

Surik who protected Nar Shaddar

Surik who braved the jungles of Duxn and saved Onderon

Surik who united the Mandalorians under the banner of Ordo

Surik who braved Korriban and it's dark powers

Surik who reunited the remaining Jedi Council, only to be judged as a thing of evil and betrayed by Darth Traya

Surik who defeated the Corrupt Jedi Master Atris

Surik who defended Taris

Surik who struck down Darth Nihlus, Lord of Hunger

Surik who strode upon the dead surface of Malachor V, the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars

Surik who braved the perils of Trayus Academy

Surik who struck down Darth Sion, Lord of Pain

Surik who struck down Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal

Surik who searched for Revan

Surik who liberated Revan

Surik who died for Revan

Surik who aided Revan

Surik who has been revived, for a new purpose in a new place

What was special about these two, aside from their famous and infamous deeds? It is quite simple really; they were leaders.

Revan led Carth Onasi the Soldier, Mission Vao the Scoundrel, Zaalbar the Wookie, Bastilla the Jedi Knight, T3-M4 the Astromech, Canderous Ordo the Mandalorian, Juhani the Cathar, HK-47 the Assassin Droid, and Jolee Bindo the Jedi Outcast.

Surik led Kreia aka Darth Traya, Atton Rand the Scoundrel turned Sentinel, T3-MY the Astromech, Bao-Dur the Tech Specialist, Brianna the Echani Handmaiden, HK-47 the Assassin Droid, Visas Marr the Blind Sith, Mical the Disciple, Mira the Bounty Hunter, Hanharr the Mad Wookie, GO-TO the Exchange Droid, and Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorian clans.

Those who followed them died following their teachings, living as they were influenced. Except for I, I chose a different path. The path of manipulation, betrayal, and trying to end an age old thing that controls our paths. Yet I knew both of these Jedi, and their deeds. I witnessed and aided in the events of Surik. Ha, that was before she struck me down. But now, through the very thing I tried to end, I have given these leaders and their pawns, myself aside, a new…test of their mettle. New cultures to witness and interact with, new planets, and new events to witness and be apart of. It is merely a way to test the very thing I hate, in a place with none of it exists before their arrival…


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up and Greet the Crew

Author's Note: First and foremost thank you to the reviewers who gave their two cents on the prologue, it really means a lot. Now secondly, I had one review that's made me think about the way I set up the first chapter. It was by a Guest so I couldn't converse with them about the way I wrote the chapter. here's the review: "wow this is what your working on now? ...can tell you only write half assed crap that only makes sense to you!"

For those of you who have played the KOTOR series, particularly The Sith Lords, did you understand the viewpoint that I was going for? I was attempting to write it from Kreia, aka Darth Traya's, perspective, who is always very cryptic in her manner of speaking. Please let me know if you got it or not, and if most of you didn't get it, I'll go back and clarify.

On one other note, this is somewhat of an introduction for the two groups, so for those of you who are aware of the characters and know what they're like, this may be a wee bit dull towards the end of the chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading my little note and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! This is Innocentblaze686 burning out.

Ebon Hawk

HK-47

"Diagnostic: HK-47 active. All assassination protocols are in place, all interior parts are functional. Assessment: It appears I am back aboard the Ebon Hawk. How curious considering I just was destroyed by a Sith and Republic strike team defending the meatbag Darth Malgus. Confused Statement: How is it if I am here, if my fully functioning memory core recalls my most recent destruction?" HK-47 rambled to himself as he stood in the Garage of the Ebon Hawk. To his left was the door to the hallway and the workbench, and to his right was the Swoop Bike that Revan used. The Ebon Hawk hummed quietly as usual, with it's somewhat dim lights and dark interior paneling. HK turned the door and began walking. "Statement: I must understand how I came to be here. Perhaps the security room has answers." HK marched through the Ebon Hawk, his durasteel feet stomping the metal panels with a metallic ring every time.

As he entered the main cabin, HK took a quick look about it. Nothing appeared to have changed from his quick survey, and so he continued to the Security Room. The door was shut, but not locked, and HK opened it. Inside he found not only that everything was in place, but the astromech droid T3-M4, inactive.

"Irritated Statement: Ah! How could I have not expected you, of all the droids in the galaxy!" HK-47 said as he stomped over to T3. He knelt, and reactivated the astromech, and stood back as the refresher looking machine came back to life. The blue eye glowed with bright light, and T3's head rose from his main body. Upon seeing HK-47, T3 let out a series of surprised bleeps, bloops, and whistles.

"Irritated Statement: Yes yes, I am aware that you are surprised to see me. However, I am not pleased to see you, you bucket of bolts." HK said. T3 responded with a series of angry noises. "Amused Statement: You, disable me? Ha, how preposterous!" T3 let out a slow whistle. "Confused Query: What do you mean again? My memory core has no record of you doing any such thing." T3 whistled cheerfully, and rolled to the security terminal. He plugged into the terminal, and put camera images on the different screens in the room. Images of the Ebon Hawk's rooms came into being, and HK studied them closely.

"Surprised Statement: It appears that both of our previous owners are present aboard this ship!" HK said as he viewed the Dormitories. What he said was true, for in the Port Dormitory slept Revan with his followers, and in the Starboard Dormitory slept Meetra Surik, the Exile, with her followers. Revan slept in the same bed as Bastilla Shan, and Meetra slept with Atton Rand. The Wookies of the groups, Zaalbar and Hanharr respectively, slept on mats on the floor. GO-TO, the mastermind behind ex-Exchange boss Goto, hovered slightly in the corner of Surik's Dormitory. T3 whistled happily as he saw his previous masters, and turned to leave to see them.

"Command: Wait." HK said as he turned to look at the astromech. T3, who had just reached the door, turned and gave a few quizzical beeps. "Explanation: Firstly, if you had truly looked at the image of the Starboard Dormitory, you will see that we are short a member of our crew; the hooded one, Kreia." T3 whistled and beeped several times, explaining to HK that she was dead. "Irritated Statement: Of course I am aware of that fact, but I am supposed to be destroyed and so are you. Query: So what does that mean for us? Answer: Someone or something has risen us all from the dead and destroyed, for one reason or another." T3 agreed, and whistled for HK to get on to his second point. "Statement: Secondly, it appears that I am having a crisis in my control cluster. Seeing two of my favorite masters, and one of them being my maker no less, is causing confusion in who to call Master." T3 considered this for a moment, and then gave his answer.

"Confused Query: What, call them both Master?" T3 whistled again. "Repetition: Call the first Master, Master Revan, and the other Master Surik. Statement: I feel as if I am a Jedi Padawan right now with all this Master talk." T3 whistled, and then became excited. He rolled passed HK to the view screens, from which the Port Dormitory had movement. "Statement: It appears Master Revan has risen again."

Revan's eyes opened very slowly, and he yawned deeply. He rolled over to see Bastilla sleeping peacefully next to him. Revan smiled slightly, and let his eyes close once more…and then they shot back open, suddenly very awake. Revan's memory came crashing back, as he remembered everything. There was so much in his mind, his head began to pound in pain. Revan groaned, and he rolled out of the top bunk, and feel to his knees. He remembered dying, yet here he was, fully alive and well, robes, mask, and his lightsaber. Revan rose to his feet, and looked at the bunks. Bastilla, Juhani, Carth, Mission, Jolee, and Zaalbar in the back of the room on a mat.

"By the Force…how is this possible?" Revan said quietly. And then he realized that Canderous was missing. The Mandalorian was not snoring away in any of the bunks, and then Revan realized HK-47 and T3-M4 were not there either. Revan turned around to see the closed door of the dormitory. He walked forward and opened it, stepping out into the hall. He listened for a few moments, then unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, but did not activate it. Revan walked through the halls to the Main Cabin. He stopped there, and reached out with the Force. He first felt his friends in the Starboard Dormitory behind him, and then he felt a much stronger pull from the Port Dormitory. Intrigued, he began to walk in that direction, but stopped still when he heard the clomping of heavy metal feet, and the whir of wheels. Revan activated his lightsaber and held the violet blade before him, ready to deal with whatever opponent came before him.

"Gratified Statement: It is such a great pleasure to see you alive and well again, Master Revan!" Came the voice of a droid that Revan recognized all to well. That was followed by a series of happy whistles, bleeps, and beeps as T3-M4 raced towards him.

"By the Force, it is good to see you again T3, and you HK." Revan said as he deactivated his lightsaber, patted T3 on the head and looked at HK.

"Statement: That feeling is mutual between us three, Master Revan." The assassin droid said. Revan cocked his head at the droid.

"Why did you say Master Revan, HK-47?" He asked.

"Explanation: Well Master Revan, you see…"

Meetra Surik, the Exile, awoke with a jolt. She banged her head on the ceiling, and clutched her head in pain as she rolled off the bunk onto her knees. Atton Rand, Surik's lover and one of several of her impromptu apprentices awoke with a great yawn.

"Bad dream last night?" He asked as he looked at her.

"That and I hit my head on the ceiling." Surik said angrily. Atton laughed.

"Well why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know I…wait a moment. We're back on the Ebon Hawk." Surik said, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, and?" Atton asked, not getting the point.

"We're back on the Ebon Hawk…I think we're both supposed to be dead." Surik said slowly. Atton looked at her like she was crazy for a brief moment, but then his eyes widened as he remembered his life's events with Surik.

"What in the Nine Hells is going on here?" Atton said as he jumped out of the bunk. He had on a set of Republic Military Armor, while Surik had on her Jedi Robes.

"I don't know, but let's find out. Wake the others, I'm going to the Security Room." Surik said as she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. She opened the door, and slowly stepped out into the hall. She tensed when she heard voices from the Main Cabin, but she relaxed somewhat when she heard HK-47's voice. She advanced forward, and when she arrived at the Main Cabin, she stopped. She saw HK with T3-M4 next to a man in dark robes. Surik recognized the man almost immediately. "Revan?" She called out tentatively. The dark haired man turned, and Surik gasped when it was indeed Revan.

"Meetra?" Revan replied, equally surprised. The pair ran to each other, and hugged each other as old friends would when they hadn't see each other in a long time. "How are we alive?"

"I don't know, but hell it is good to see you." Surik said as she released Revan.

"Statement: It is also a pleasure to see you alive and well, Master Surik." HK said.

"And you as well, you rusty buck of bolts." Surik said. T3 turned to HK and let out a short series of beeps.

"Irritated Statement: No you are still the bucket of bolts, I am the _rusty_ bucket of bolts." HK said defensively.

"Ha, like being called rusty is something to be proud of!" Surik mocked.

"Gratified Remark: Oh Master Surik, you cruelty to me still makes my circuits short for a millisecond." HK said.

"Meetra Surik? Cruel?" Revan said incredulously.

"Only to HK-47." Surik said.

"Uhh, Meetra, who is this?" Surik and Revan turned to see Atton, with Brianna the Handmaiden and Visas next to him.

"Oh, Atton. Revan this is Atton Rand, the Ebon Hawk's pilot and one of my…well, apprentices you could say. Atton, this is Revan." Surik said, a little anxiously a she watched Atton's face go from suspicion to alarm.

"What Revan? As in _the _Revan? Darth Revan?" Atton asked as his hands moved to his belt.

"Yes, but not Darth Revan anymore." Surik said as Revan stepped forward.

"Prove it." Atton said.

"Atton, the Exile tells the truth. I sense a great presence before us, one that even my master feared." Visas said.

"I'm not convinced." Atton said. Revan sighed as he pulled his mask from his robes.

"Will this help?" Revan asked as he placed the mask on his face. Atton gasped and took two steps backward, into Canderous Ordo.

"What in the name of the Force is going on out here? Can't an old man get some-" Canderous stopped when he saw the masked Revan. "Well I'll be…I haven't see that mask in years, nor it's wearer." The Mandalorian said solemnly. Revan took the mask away from his face, and looked quizzically at Canderous, not recognizing the man through his armor.

"You sound familiar…have we met?" Revan asked. Canderous gave a great laugh before removing his helmet.

"You make me feel far to old, Revan! Tell me, how could you forget old Canderous Ordo?" The Mandalorian said as Revan gave a toothy grin.

"The armor makes it hard to recognize you, Canderous. It suits you, especially with that beard you have now." Revan said. Canderous stroked his gray beard.

"Oh this? I started growing it after you left me with the Mask of Mandalore. Didn't want to take the thing off." He said. "So tell me, did that little expedition into the Unknown Regions pay off, or did it turn out to be nothing and you decided you liked it there and left us back home?" Revan grew grim.

"It payed off in the long run. By long I mean it took three hundred years of work and being under torture." Revan said. Canderous nodded, before looking behind Revan.

"Well look who it is! Isn't that Bastilla the spoiled Jedi Princess?" Canderous said. Revan and Surik turned to see Bastilla walking slowly from the Starboard Dormitory. When she saw Revan's face, she sprinted for him, and threw herself into him.

"Um, am I missing something here?" Atton asked, a little unnerved.

"Atton this is Bastilla Shan; one of the greatest Knights of the Jedi. She was renown in the Jedi Civil War for her use of Battle Meditation to sway battles in our favor." Surik said as Bastilla, reluctantly pulled away fro Revan.

"And of all the people to see here, I did not expect you, Meetra. When was it we last met?" Bastilla said.

"Just before I left for the Mandalorian Wars. When Malak came to recruit us." Meetra said solemnly, remembering that day. She had been forced to experience a perversion of it when she went to Korriban, where the apparitions of her former friends and teachers had suddenly attacked her.

"Ah yes, that day." Bastilla said.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt your little trip down Memory Lane, but can we focus on the more pressing matter at hand here, such as how the hell we're all alive again?" Atton interrupted.

"Yes. T3, check the Hawk's computers for any records of our return." Revan said to T3. The astromech chirped an affirmative, and then rolled away to fulfill his duty. "Oh, and HK-47, go to the cockpit and check outside. I have a feeling this room is going to be very crowded soon, and I'd like us all to move outside."

"Statement: As you wish, Master Revan." HK said. He turned a stomped away as more of the Ebon Hawk's crew awoke and stepped into the Main Cabin. When HK returned, most of the crew was in the Main Cabin, bumping into each other whenever they moved. "Statement: Master Revan, the planet we are presently on is not on any of our astrogation charts. However, scans have produced results that suggest that while the planet is mostly arid, it is hospitable to your organic bodies." HK said.

"Thank you, HK. Now, let's all go outside, and get some fresh air." Revan turned, Bastilla on his arm, and walked towards the Loading Ramp. Surik was following him, when Atton grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk, privately." He said in a low voice. Surik nodded, and followed him back to the Port Dormitory.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Atton closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong? Did you seriously just ask that? We are back on a ship that flew you away to Unknown Regions that never came back, alongside people that were lost to history after the Jedi Civil War! One of them is also an ex-Sith Lord who controlled the largest force ever seen in the galaxy that very nearly wiped out the Jedi Order and the Republic, and you're asking me what's wrong?!" Atton ranted. "Oh, and we're also all supposed to be dead or destroyed by now, because I can recall sitting in the rebuilt Council Chambers on Coruscant and hearing about Mira's death on Ord Franel, when I was 46! I am now back to being in my late twenties!"

"I'm aware of the current situation, Atton. But, Revan has changed, he's not the Dark Lord of the Sith anymore, he's different. And why are you so afraid of him?" Surik asked.

"What do you mean?" Atton asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"When I told you who he was, you nearly jumped out of your skin. When he put the mask on, you nearly backpedaled over Mandalore, or Canderous as he's now called, to get away from him." Surik said. Atton lowered his eyes.

"I…I've seen Revan's handiwork first hand. That's why I'm afraid." Atton said. "Back when I was an assassin for the Sith, he came to our base. He watched as we broke the Jedi we had captured there, and then he showed us his way. It was…brutal, and terrifying, worse than I did to most Jedi." Atton said. Surik walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"He is different now Atton, and he won't do those things anymore. Trust me on this." She said. Atton grunted his consent. "Good, now let's go meet our new friends."

The air outside the Ebon Hawk was hot. The Hawk had been landed on the top of what appeared to be a mountain plateau, with the ground sloping downwards into the middle about fifty yards from the Hawk. The ground was covered in sand, dirt, rocks, and dead grass, and when the wind blew, tumble weeds rolled across the Earth. The crews of the Hawk stood in two separate lines, one side that had served with Revan, and the other with Surik, with the exception of Canderous, T3, and HK-47, who stood in between the two lines. Canderous, who had put his helmet back on, looked at the pair as they descended the ramp.

"About time you two showed up. What, not waking up in each other's arms not satisfy you?" Canderous asked gruffly. Surik and Atton rolled their eyes as they stood next to their comrades. "Alright, since I've been with both of you groups, I'll do the introductions." Canderous turned to Revan's group first. "So first off, I believe that most everyone here as heard of Darth Revan, or just Revan, so I can just skip to the next person." Canderous turned to Bastilla. "This is Bastilla Shan, aka the Spoiled Jedi Princess."

"Canderous Ordo!" Bastilla snapped. Revan looked away while most everyone else chuckled.

"You now see my point. Bastilla here has the special ability called Battle Meditation, which allows here to influence the tide of battle in her favor. She is also Revan's uh, what was it, wife or girlfriend?" Canderous asked, truly forgetting.

"Wife." Both Revan and Bastilla said.

"Ah yes. Moving on, we have the pilot of the Ebon Hawk, Carth Onasi. One of the most decorated Republic war veterans of both the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars, Carth's handy with two blasters in his hands. I'd trust him with most combat jobs."

"Thank you Canderous, I-"

"However, he's not the best father in the galaxy." Canderous said, smiling behind his mask.

"Canderous!" Carth shouted, balling his fists. Mission snickered slightly.

"Oh, I'm getting to you, missy." Canderous said. "Next we have Mrs. Bratty over here."

"Hey!"

"Mission Vao is one of the best security slicers I've seen, and paired with her buddy, Zaalbar, she handles the light work, with her Wookie friend taking the harder things. Now if you want to learn about Zaalbar, just sit him down for a nice big dinner and he'll talk away." Canderous said, stepping back a pace as Zaalbar roared at him.

"After Zaalbar we have Juhani, a Cathar Jedi gifted with the ability of Force Cloak. She's an excellent scout and spy, if you ask me." Canderous said, giving the Cathar a wink.

"Lastly, we have our own old man of the group, Jolee Bindo. A self exiled Jedi, Bindo here has been around the galaxy taking part in any adventure that he possibly can. While he may be a Jedi, he's still as bitchy as an old man." Canderous said. He was then promptly thrown on his back by a Force Push from Bindo.

"Learn to respect your elders, you whippersnapper." Bindo said, folding his arms.

"My point made. So moving on, we have the Exile Meetra Surik, as the title suggest she was exiled form the Jedi Order following the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Due to her participation at the battle and her activation of the Mass Shadow Generator that crushed the planet Malachor V into nothing more than asteroids fused together, she cut herself, involuntarily of course, off from the Force. Surik is skilled in many different powers of the Force, one of them being Battle Meditation. Sorry, princess " Canderous said to Bastilla. She frowned and pouted, causing Canderous to chuckle. "Next up, we have Surik's boy-toy, Atton Rand."

"Excuse you, Canderous, but I-" Atton tried to say, but Surik elbowed him in the ribs.

"Atton here is our pilot, Jedi apprentice to Surik, and overall jack of all trades." Canderous said, nodding to Atton. "After that comes our Zabrak Engineer, Bao-Dur. He created the Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor V, and he also assisted in the creation of the Telosian Restoration Zone Shields. He is one of Surik's new Jedi apprentices, and despite his arm, he's very talented in the Force. His repulsor arm can punch through most kinds of shields. If anyone wants something fixed, ask Bao-Dur for help." Canderous said, nodding to the Zabrak. "After that comes the Handmaiden, or Brianna. Brianna here is the daughter of Arren Kae and Echani General Yusanis. She's very talented in unarmed combat, as well as with a double-bladed lightsaber, as she is one of Surik's apprentices. I imagine she'll have questions for you, Revan." Canderous looked at Revan, who looked at Brianna. Her head was down and looking at the ground.

"I imagine she will." Revan said. Canderous turned and began again.

"Next we have our surrogate surgeon, Mical the Disciple. Mical was once a hopeful padawan for Surik here, before she left for the wars. Now, Mical has gotten that opportunity, albeit a divided teacher, but still. Mical here has an excellent grasp of Force powers, and uses them to great effect in battle." Mical bowed to Canderous for the compliments, which received a derisive snort from Canderous. "Next we have our blind Seer, Visas Marr. A Miraluka from the colony of Katarr, Visas was once a Sith apprentice before coming under Surik's wing. Now she brings her Force powers to great effect. After that comes Mira, our own bounty hunter."

"Oh great, now it's my turn." Mira muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We came by Mira when she captured Surik to protect her from the Exchange boss Visquis, who wanted to collect a bounty on her by circumventing his boss, Goto."

"It wasn't really protection, I just wanted the bounty from Goto just as bad as Visquis." Mira said. Canderous ignored her comment.

"Mira is our demolitions expert; she can move through a minefield and not a single mine will detonate. She is also a skilled tracker, coupled with Surik's Jedi teachings, and she's a deadly little package. Then there's Hanharr." At this, the darker Wookie growled at Canderous, and clenched his fists. "Hanharr, like Mira, is a bounty hunter, though unlike Mira, he prefers the dead bounties. Hanharr has a rage like a Sith if you ask me, and it lets him go berserk and take more hits." Hanharr grunted his approval of his description. "Finally, we have GO-TO, the droid Exchange boss that levied the bounty on the head of all Jedi. GO-TO has the ability to cloak himself, and has the ability to turn droids to his side. He's our saboteur and slicer, aside from T3 that is."

"Perhaps I am better than the utility droid, Mandalorian." GO-TO said.

"Depends on the way you look out it." Canderous said. "So, that was our little meet and greet session. Now on to more important matters." Canderous turned to Revan. "What's your take on this situation?" Revan pondered for a moment before speaking.

"We all have been killed or destroyed before we were resurrected, which means it was probably something through the Force. However, I don't feel it here, which is odd." Revan said.

"I don't feel it either, like this place is…devoid of it. Dead to it even." Surik said.

"Interjection: Masters, I am not one to speculate on things meant for scholars and knowledgeable meatbags, such as the Force, I am meant to blast things. Observation: However, based upon my experiences with Force users and their ways, I have come to an idea. Generally when one cannot feel the Force or cannot take from it, the lack of the Force suggests something is blocking it; like a planetary shield that doesn't allow anything in or out." HK-47 put in. The two leaders considered this, before Mical spoke.

"He's right. In my time in the archives, I read up about the tenteracks. When Jedi neared the beasts, they would be deadened to the Force, as the beasts feed on them. What our assassin droid is suggesting here could be the answer to why we cannot feel the Force as we normally do." Mical said. "So perhaps we cannot feel the Force as we normally do is because something is feeding on it."

"So how do we find it?" Mira asked.

"Whoa, who said anything about finding it?" Atton asked, looking at Mira.

"Well, we're here, why don't we try to fix the problem?" Mira asked.

"Because we're on an unfamiliar planet, and the Force is being eaten by something or someone. I say we get back on the ship, and fly the hell out of here." Atton suggested.

"Where would we go? We are here for a reason, Atton. We cannot leave without accomplishing what the Force has tasked us with." Brianna said.

"She's right, we can't leave. Even with the Hawk, where would we go? We could be a galaxy away from the nearest system for all we know?" Revan said. Atton threw up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, what's the plan then?" Atton asked.

"I think you should come up with it, Atton." Revan said. Atton looked at him suspiciously.

"Why me? " He asked.

"Because you want to get out of here so badly, so you should lead the effort to get us out." Revan said. Atton looked at Surik for support, but all he got from her was a shrug. He sighed.

"Well…the first thing we should do is scout out our immediate area. If we're staying here, we might as well start by making sure we take of ourselves first. After that we send out scout parties to explore the terrain, map that out, and then go from there." Atton said. Revan nodded.

"Who will go in the scout parties?" He asked. Atton looked around for a moment.

"HK-47, Juhani, and Bao-Dur in one, Mira, Bindo, and Canderous, or Mandalore, whatever you're called." Atton said.

"What should the rest of us do?" Surik asked.

"Well, some of us will take care of supply checks: food, weapons, medical supplies, parts, etc. Others will take stock of where we are immediately, and determine positions. T3, lead the supply checks, take whomever, and GO-TO, take stock of our position. That plan sound good?" Atton addressed Revan, who nodded. "Alrighty then, let's get to work."


End file.
